


【锤基】神兄弟恋爱前

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【欢脱沙雕向……】【时间线复联一，ooc🈶，私设🈶，假设一千多岁的神刚成年不久】





	【锤基】神兄弟恋爱前

“我家有两个傻子，他们都不爱我。”黑发神邸趴在木桌上，水灵灵的眼睛疲惫地看着一块石头和一把权杖。

“如果你们有形态就好了，至少能陪我说说话。”黑发神祇闭上了眼睛，呼了口气，想到了什么，“大光头说集齐你们就能许愿，那许愿让你们有自我意识会说话也可以吧。”

于是，Loki叛变了。他带着Thanos借他的心灵，空间宝石走了。

和Thor打完架后，Loki从彩虹桥掉下来被Thanos捡了回去，还给了他一支军队让他攻打地球。

就在他用心灵宝石给Clinton，神盾局特工和Eric博士洗了脑之后，他发觉打仗这种事情他不喜欢。

还不如集齐六颗无限宝石和宝石在一起，再说了，集齐宝石他不用打仗也可以称王。

凭着宝石间的感应，他得知地球还有两颗无限宝石。

真是讨厌啊，时间宝石被至尊法师守护着，现实宝石没有固定形态，需要用什么装起来才行。

Loki离开他临时搭建的基地不到两个小时又回去了，他得让Eric给他造一个宝石载体。

去拿现实宝石的路上偶遇Foster，算他倒霉，出门就遇见碍眼的蝼蚁。

Blue, yellow, red……But I love green。

Loki去了卡玛泰姬，拜访了至尊法师，古一。

“你想要宝石？”古一让其他法师离开客厅，给Loki倒了杯水，加了点蜂蜜。

“……”怎么回事？现在的法师都会读心术吗？

“我看过未来。”古一笑了笑，哎，她这位未来的小舅子，野心大，脑回路清奇，也就只有大舅子可以降得住，“我可以借你，但你得答应我不能做坏事，五年后还回来。”

“……”那你不如不借，五年对我来说和五天有什么区别。

Loki不断腹诽，要不是知道他没办法从至尊法师手上硬抢，他才不会客客气气的。

“我答应你。”

古一又笑了。

没有彩虹桥，他哪里都去不了，好烦，好想弟弟，好想他，好想。

Thor黑着脸站在寝宫的阳台上眺望远方正在重建的彩虹桥。

许是风太大，吹得眼睛酸，Thor眼眶红了。

“在想她吗？”

“不，是他。”

Sif和Fandral刚从练武场出来，已经两年了，Thor都没笑过。

两人对视一眼，心里想的事情都不一样。

“如果再给我一次机会，我绝对不会再离开他一步，去哪都和他在一起，这样他就不会死了。”

“你不觉得你这个想法很奇怪吗？”Sif皱着眉站到Thor旁边。

“有点吧。”Thor低下头，阿斯加德的阳光与他的金发都是那么耀眼，而他心里的阳光永远的下山了。

“很奇怪我一点都不想念Jane，听Heimdahl说她去相亲了，和别人约会了我也没有难过。”Thor摇摇头，他也就只能和sif和三勇士吐露心声了，那个会一边听他说一边嘲讽他的人已经不在了，“我很想他。”

“虽然我们不是很喜欢他，但事实这样我们也很难过。”Fandral搭上了Thor的肩膀，这么多年的时光，说不难过是假的，这好歹也是他们的小王子啊。

“回头想一想，他也没有那么讨厌，恶作剧也没闹出人命，打架不够打，我们的法术也很差啊。”Sif补充到，其实她对Loki的成见大部分源自Thor，她喜欢Thor，Thor却把Loki当成宝一样供着，她的心里就有点扭曲了，这是她的问题。

当然，Thor有些不过脑子的话和她无关。

Thor一边把Loki护得死死不让任何人靠近，一边又只和他们在一起不理Loki……

这么一想，Loki针对Thor也不是不能理解。

“殿下，大殿下，Heimdahl找到小殿下了！！”Thor的亲信侍卫拔高了分贝，不见人影都听到他的声音。

“什么？！”

Loki拿到了心爱的绿色，感谢慷慨的古一法师，有机会送她去阿斯加德玩两天。

不过，历代至尊法师都把时间宝石当命一样护着，这一任法师怎么回事？

古一：还不是因为我看了未来得知，借你宝石才能让宇宙和平，否则我才不会借给你。

Loki喜滋滋的出了那扇普普通通的木门，谁能想到就这么一扇门后面有一位能改变时间的法师。

他还没开心多久，连这扇门都没走出去多远就被什么东西撞到了天上掉下去了一个森林……

Loki还没从地上反应过来就被掐着后颈拎了起来，猛地一看，这不是他那胸大无脑无血缘关系的哥哥吗？

“Loki！”Thor激动地手上又用了点力，不出意外的话，再用力一点，他就能得到一只暴怒的Loki，虽然Loki现在已经很生气了。

“跟我回家。”

Loki挣脱Thor的桎梏，揉着被摔的腰和被掐的后颈愤愤不平地冲Thor吼到，“我没有家！”

得知Loki被隐瞒的身世还有被母亲教导过要对弟弟有耐心的Thor再一次想抚上弟弟的脖子安慰他，“弟弟，你听我说……”

嘭……脖子没摸到，话也没说完的Thor被不知名的不明物体撞飞了。

Loki站在原地耸耸肩，淡淡的说，“我听着呢。”

Thor又和别人打起来了，Loki把宝石收好，像看戏一样看着沦落到成“充电宝”的Thor。

一个持盾而来的男人阻挡了这场毫无意义的战斗后，Loki翻了个大大的白眼，看戏都有人阻止，地球对他果然没有善意，不对，九界对他毫无善意。

走了走了。

Thanos发现了Loki的叛变，他手底下的联盟军纷纷出动去追拿走宝石的Loki。

他是有神格的神，虽然这神格在战斗中实用性不大，但他好歹是正儿八经的神，还是九界第一法师。加上宝石，他想征服宇宙也只是时间问题，怎么可能会怕区区的一些军队。

在被追杀的途中，Loki也在宝石的牵引下，在一颗废弃的星球得到了力量宝石。

Loki又跑了，Thor很生气，他想把撞他的人砸的稀巴烂。

但他不可以这样做，那个人是好人，是地球的居民。

Tony极度无语，搞了大白天要对付的外星人是个离家出走的孩子。

Nick Fury表示自己没错，Loki当着他的面控制了他手下，还打晕了他的手下，当时他是以为死了的，结果只是晕了。

还差点把他的基地炸了……这不是反派才会做的事情吗？不是吗？

“我来替绑架我的人说句话……”Clinton摸了摸肚子，“他只是喜欢我们围着他，听他说故事，其他什么都没做。”

“他是故事之神……”Thor理解，当初Loki获得故事神格后，和他讲了很久的故事，至于后来几百年，他再也没和他说过任何一个故事。

Loki也是众神之中，唯一一个在同一天获得双神格的神。

“我可以帮你找回他。”Tony用探究的眼神看着Thor，他想知道神的结构。

“如果你不撞我，我早就带他回家了。”

“你们和灵魂的感情是不是不好？”Loki遇到了瓶颈，他找不到灵魂宝石，这五颗宝石好像对灵魂宝石没有感应，这茫茫宇宙，让他一个人怎么找？

Loki用现实宝石临时搭建了个小房子，这几天他都呆在这里，除了休息，就是单方面和宝石聊天。

他无处可去，他孤身一人。

“要不我们去攻打阿斯加德吧，我想当王。”Loki对着桌上发着光的宝石说。

他真的很喜欢这些原石，他可以和它们说很多话，不用在意它们的想法，不用在乎它们的眼光，它们是很好的聆听者。

这几块石头，是宇宙中无人能挡的力量。

在Loki寻找灵魂宝石的路上，有三支队伍也在找他，队伍间偶遇上就是一顿打。

其中，大部分发起战争的都是由Thor带领的仙宫勇士四人组，被打的最惨的是追杀Loki的Thanos的爪牙，听说这位成精的紫薯是泰坦人，脑子抽风了，拐了神域的小王子，害得小王子两年不回家。

Thor表示，要不是我爹不肯派军队给我，我保证他活不了那么久。

还有一些零七零八的是去抢Loki手上的宝石，他们和Thor很少起冲突，他们要石头，Thor要弟弟，目的不一样。

至于Tony？

抱歉，他有太空恐惧症。

Loki在找灵魂宝石的路上遇到了Thanos的小女儿，Nebula。

她也是来抢宝石的，不过她不是为了Thanos，而是她自己。Loki看了看她的过去，表示同情，并以三寸不烂之舌说服了Nebula彻底叛变。

路上，遇上同样来杀他的Gamora，后来这姐妹俩打了一架，像极了他和Thor掐架时的样子。

他们结盟了，Loki，Nebula一组，Gamora自己一组。

“她骗你的。”在Gamora架着飞船离开后，Nebula带着仇视与不舍的目光看着飞船越来越远，嘴上不忘诋毁Gamora。

“你知道我是谁吗？”Loki笑了笑，“我可是诡计之神，向来只有我骗别人的份。”

Thor难过，距离上次看到了Loki已经过去了半年，知道他还活着，他自然很开心，可是，他找不到他。

他用魔法消除了他存在的痕迹，没人能看到他。

前几天黑暗精灵来袭，他被召回阿斯加德，碰巧的就是，大殿的壁画被撞毁，露出了原来的壁画。

原来他还有个姐姐。

他多想和Loki说，我们还有个姐姐，皇位可以给她，这样我们就能平起平坐了。

父亲说，Hela野心太重，若她继承王位，必定硝烟四起，生灵涂炭。

今天的阿斯加德下了好大一场雨，一串串雨水不断从天上掉落，炎热的夏季得到了一丝清凉。

Loki不喜欢夏天，他怕热，他也不喜欢冬天，太冷。

Sif说，她因为嫉妒，有很多事情看明白了却隐瞒着。比如说，她知道Loki对他的感情不一样。

比如说，他的占有欲太强，用的方法又不对。倘若不想Loki和外人接触，那应该多陪着他，而不是自己去和朋友们玩又不允许Loki交朋友。

没了Loki的仙宫，少了恶作剧的气息，安静得恐怖，人们各司其职，再也不用担心被整蛊。

可是，少了点什么。

“你有什么目标吗？”

“我希望有一天能打败Gamora，你呢。”

“我想和我哥哥平起平坐。”

同样在不公平的阴霾中长大，同样隐藏着真实的自己用虚假的面具生活。

同样，是蓝色的。

Loki觉得，和Nebula比起来他还是蛮幸福的，起码没有被修改身体，吃穿用度和接受的学习都和Thor一样。

他还有妈妈，Nebula没有。

Nebula觉得，和Loki比起来，她还不算凄凉，起码Thanos没有限制她的行动，她去过很多星球，不像Loki，去哪都会被别人盯着。

Loki：这TM是王子的随从，随从懂不懂！！

可是，她去的每一个星球都是因为任务。

“开心吗？”Loki和Nebula在一起的这些天，他都变回了霜巨人的蓝色样子，为了不让Nebula自卑。

他是多么的善良啊，为了照顾伙伴，变成讨厌的样子也无所谓。

然而Nebula在意的是她被改造的身体。

他们在一个很民主欢乐的星球玩耍，就在刚刚，Nebula参加了一个格斗比赛，赢了一朵软糖做的玫瑰花。

“给你。”Nebula把糖花递给Loki。

“我要的话我会自己去争取。”Loki把花推回去。

Nebula咬了一口糖花，甜滋滋的味道好像能从嘴巴流入到心里一样。

Loki现在基本不会和原石说话了，因为他要和Nebula去玩，玩累了就要休息，一点时间都没有。

Nebula很开心，没有理由，她就是很开心。

Thor到达山达尔星时就看到Loki变成霜巨人的样子和一个不知道哪个种族的蓝皮肤女孩待在一起。

一个没忍住，他又上前把人扑倒了，吓得Loki赶紧变回白皮绿眼的样子。

Nebula和Volstagg，sif打起来了，她的花，掉了。

“Loki……”Thor用他的神力将他和Loki锁在了一起，这回他学聪明了，在Loki身上留下他的神力，这样Loki去哪他都能找到他。

“我不认识你。”Loki用小刀扎向Thor，雷神不为所动。

“我是你的哥哥Thor。”Thor一把把Loki拉入怀里，“弟弟，跟哥回家吧。”

“我没有家！”Thor的腰上又多了一把刀。

“阿斯加德就是你的家，母亲很想你。”

Frigga向来是Loki的软肋，黑发神祇在金发神祇怀里停止了挣扎和攻击。

阿斯加德令他最记挂的，就是Frigga，他的母亲。

“哥哥……”Loki喊了一声Thor，Thor马上放开了他。

“我讨厌你！”

他又跑了，用空间宝石带着Nebula又跑了，去了个离山达尔星十万光年的贝里星。

Thor的话倒是提醒了Loki，这么久了，他该给Frigga捎个信才对。

他寻到了一条小河，以此为媒介，让幻影回阿斯加德给Frigga报信。

你追我躲的日子又过了四年，Thor除了平定各种战争，日常就是找Loki，然后被Loki逃走，有一次都回到半路了，他还是跑了。

Frigga没有劝说，Loki想去哪就去哪，孩子嘛，总要玩够了才知道家的好。

Loki和Nebula玩得很好，以至于Gamora找到他们时，他才想起来，他的原本目的。

Nebula这次没和Gamora打，她和Quill打起来了，她姐这几年就找了这么个男人？真是要命了……

Gamora说，除了他，她只有一棵树选了！

Nebula心累。

一行人浩浩荡荡地去往沃米尔星。

Nebula和Gamora被冠上了Thanos之女的名号。

Loki是Odinson。

“灵魂宝石需要献祭，想要获得它，需要用挚爱来换。”身披黑色袍子的红色骷颅头是灵魂宝石的引路人。

“哦，那可真是残酷，Groot快把你的游戏机扔下去！你爱极了它不是吗？”

“I'm Groot。”我才不要！

“快点，这人是王子，他能给我们很多钱，能再给你买好多好多游戏机！”

“I'm Groot。”真的吗？

“当然。”

Loki无视兔子和树人的对话，脸色沉重地看下祭台，他把其余的宝石拿出来，宝石间有反应，灵魂宝石确实在祭台下。

“那么，我要是有一千万个深爱之人，是不是会有一千万个灵魂宝石等我来取。”Loki冷笑一声，他才不会相信这种谎言。

“宝石只有一颗，拿走了，就再也没有了，祭台也不会再出现。”

Loki不想听红骷髅废话，一脚把人踹了下去。

红骷髅受宝石诅咒，是无魂之人，何况，Loki又不爱他。

Loki爱的那个人，正在沃米尔的半山腰。

Thor跟着他们也来到了沃米尔。

他们一群人都坐在旁边的石头上，Quill和Rocket，Groot斗嘴，Drax在给Mantis讲冷笑话，Gamora和Nebula说着这几年的经历，两姐妹难得的和谐。

只有Loki沉默。

Thor来了，Loki是第一个看到他的。

“天，那里有一位男神。”Rocket是第二个，“Quill，你看看人家，再看看你。”

“嘿，我也差不多好吗！”

Thor惊讶于这次Loki没有在逃跑，他坐到了Loki旁边，握住他的手，说了那句，跟我回家。

“哥哥，灵魂宝石需要一位献祭者。”Loki红着眼眶看着Thor，“需要我爱的人去献祭，我才能得到它。”

Thor愣了一下下，这几年跟着Loki到处跑，顺便回想曾经，他也越来越成熟。

Loki指尖穿过兄长及肩的发，他爱这个人的所有，嫉妒这个人的所有。

“你想要它吗？”Thor用另一只手抚上Loki的后颈，轻轻揉捏。

“嗯。”

“那你答应我，得到宝石后，回家好不好。”

“我答应你。”

Thor笑了笑，他的手固定住Loki的脑袋，俯身直直吻了下去。Loki没有反抗，还主动回应，加深这个吻。

“Gamora……”Quill委屈巴巴地看着Gamora，企图得到一个吻。

Gamora往他脚边扔了一把刀。

Thor再也没说什么，Loki肯回家就好，如果自己跳下去能换到宝石，这不就证明了Loki爱他吗？

九界就交给Loki了，Odin在上，Frigga在上，我对不起你们，英灵殿再见。

Thor跳下去了，一阵光从祭台上浮起直冲天际。

“他跳了，你要回去吗？”飞船上，Nebula问Loki。

“我答应他的。”Loki闭上眼睛垂下头，“一起来吧，看看我的家。”

接近五年没回这里，人民们应该忘记他了吧，毕竟他是那么没有存在感的人。

“我先回去，你们按定位来就好。”

“好。”

Loki首先去的是Frigga的寝宫，神后不在。

去了Odin的大殿，也不在。

问了侍女才知道，今天来了位特别的客人，神王，神后和客人正在花园散步。

掰着手指头算，离归还时间宝石的日子还有半年，这法师不会是追债追到他家来了吧！！

三人相谈甚欢，Loki的出现打断了他们的对话，Frigga给了他一个拥抱，古一给了他一个微笑，Odin给了他一个眼神。

“Loki是一位非常优秀的法师，当年要是做了我的徒弟，必定是最出色的至尊法师。”

Frigga拉着Loki的手，笑的开心，他儿子不需要当至尊法师，那样的责任太重，他只要做自己喜欢的事情就好。

Loki的法术和古一的法术是完全不同的，谁都有长处，也都有致命的短处。

若是Loki学习法术的时间和古一差不多，谁能完全赢过谁还是未知数。

“我要走了，谢谢你们的款待。”Loki才发现，古一是飘着的。

“你……”

“死亡赋予生命意义。”古一还是那个笑容，高深神秘，令人捉摸不透。

“啊，对了，时间到了，记得把宝石还回去。”古一说完，转身走进了一个黑洞中。

Loki看到了一眼黑洞后面，那里是一片黑，还有漂浮的魂，不是吧，至尊法师死了竟然去那么黑暗的地方？？

“我们是老相识了。”Frigga踮起脚在Loki脸侧落下一吻，“我很想你，我们都很想你。”

Loki瞟了一眼Odin，他心里还是不舒服。

“回来了就别走了，外面的世界再好，家才是你的避风港。”Odin也瞟了一眼Loki，留下这句话后离开了。

“他也很后悔，原不原谅他按照你的想法来就好，但下次别让我们担心了。”

Loki抱着Frigga，心里又是感动又是难受的，很是复杂。

护卫队的一行人在一天后到了阿斯加德，用金子铸造的宫殿他们还是第一次见，这砸一块去卖得值多少钱啊。

Odin为Loki举办了宴会迎接他回来，诡计之神并不知道这六年多里人民们有多么想他，那些被他捉弄过的神邸也很怀念他。

“他就应该像今天这样才对。”王储和他最好的朋友站在角落里，他看着宴会上与众神相谈甚欢，笑容满面的弟弟。

“阿斯加德人本来就更喜欢战士，加上我有意遮挡他的光芒。起初我以为他说的平起平坐是王位，其实不是，他说的平起平坐是公平。”

“反正不是亲兄弟，我要娶他。”

“噗……”

Fandral险些被酒水呛到，Thor说什么？？他要和Loki在一起？

“嗯，我决定了，我要和他在一起，就从现在开始。”

“哎，你冷静点。”Fandral连忙追上去，奈何被好几个女神挡了回来。

Loki刚和青春女神跳完一支舞就被Thor拉着又跳了起来。

早知道他还是这么野蛮，应该真的把他扔下去换宝石。

本来勇于献身令他已经有点心软了，要不是看他二话不说就往下面跳，他才不会那么轻易就回阿斯加德。

“这里有点吵，我们回寝殿好不好？”Thor忽然凑近Loki耳边这么一说。

“回去干嘛？”

“培养培养感情，商量一下该怎么谈恋爱。”

Loki Odinson觉得在Thor跳下去时用现实宝石救他是错误的。

他应该任由他去，然后集齐宝石，称霸宇宙，而不是谈恋爱！

才不要和Thor谈恋爱！要是真的喜欢他，干嘛不直接结婚啊！

六年多的折腾不是白费的，Thor根据这几年的开窍，明白了Loki心中所在意的事情。

于是乎，他把更惨的长姐搬了出来，果不其然，Loki听到他还个姐姐时表情跟吃了什么难吃的东西一样。

殊不知，Loki在没听到Thor说Hela也是Frigga的孩子时，第一反应是Odin出轨了。

知道Hela和Thor是一母同生的姐弟后，不禁感叹这两姐弟除了打打杀杀就是打打杀杀，没一点像Frigga的。

“其他的我就不多说了，我爱你，我要和你在一起。你要是不信，”Thor用刚修剪还有点刺人的胡子扎Loki的手心，“我们去沃米尔跳祭台。”

“你爱我我就要和你在一起？你有病吗？”Loki把手抽出来，掏出了刀子，“跳祭台？我为什么要自杀？你是不是脑子不太好使啊？”

“你爱我，我爱你，为什么不能在一起？又不是亲兄弟，就算是亲的，弗雷和弗蕾雅还是双胞胎呢！”Thor抓住Loki的两边手，以防他情绪不对给自己那么一刀，“跳祭台，能证明爱，当然，这愚蠢的办法还不如去世界树诺伦女神那吊上几天，一样能得知答案。”

几年不见，嘴皮子功夫见长啊。

“我们就先恋爱，你要是不喜欢我了，我们就分手。”Thor抵着Loki的额头蹭了蹭，“你觉得这个提议怎么样？好不好？”

“好你个鬼！”

“我是神。”

Loki撇了撇嘴，翻了个标志性的邪神白眼，Thor颓废了一秒钟，又用三秒钟理解了Loki这个表情的含义，随即高兴地打横抱起Loki原地转圈。

“你答应了？你答应了！哈哈哈……”Thor开心极了，他的笑声充斥整个房间，也把Loki好好震了一番。

“只是试试，你别转了……哎哟！”

转久了Thor头晕，一个重心不稳，两个人一起摔到了地上发出好大的声音，Loki已经有点生气了，Thor还在笑。

“傻子！”

Thor扑向Loki，咬住他的唇。

试试？既然确定了关系哪里还有试试的道理。

若是恋爱谈不下去了，就直接结婚，分手和结婚是两码事。


End file.
